Our training program has been successful in recruiting diverse fellows who pursue funded, academic careers in Clinical Epidemiology of Infectious Diseases. In the next 5 years, we propose to continue our emphasis on HIV, tuberculosis, vaccine preventable diseases, and microbial ecology but will add three methodological elements: close integration with Stanford's CTSA; expansion of training in diagnostic testing; and increased international didactics and research. Half or our trainees are expected to obtain either a Master's degree in Clinical Epidemiology or in Health Services Research. Fellows can optionally receive training in other areas such as environmental microbiology and medical informatics. At least one fellow per year will be expected to work in an international setting. The program will be interdisciplinary, involving 2 1 faculty from six Departments (Medicine, Pediatrics, Pathology, Health Research and Policy, Microbiology and Immunology and Anthropology). We will no longer specifically emphasize either Emerging Infections or Bioterrorism, although both will be strong didactic components of our curriculum. Three trainees per year will be drawn from candidates for the Infectious Diseases Fellowship Programs in Pediatrics and Internal Medicine; exceptional applicants from other post- doctoral programs at Stanford may be considered if they have demonstrated prior commitment to Infectious Diseases epidemiologic research. Trainees will conduct research under the mentorship of at least two program faculty members?a research mentor and a methodologic mentor. Research is expected to be cross-disciplinary to take advantage of the breadth of campus faculty. To promote interaction among trainees and faculty, research seminars conducted by trainees, interdisciplinary seminars in infectious diseases epidemiology, weekly infectious diseases grand rounds, infectious diseases, ecology and bioterrorism lectures presented by faculty and an annual 1-day research retreat will be held. Each trainee will be counseled and directed by a Research Committee comprised of their mentors and others with expertise relevant to the research. Annually, trainees are expected to meet with their mentors and the PI to discuss their Professional Development Plan. All trainees will be strongly encouraged to apply for independent support. Trainees are expected to move on to academic or public health leadership positions.